Destiny
by Pumpkin Ponyshy
Summary: Imagine that one day you are in your bed and then... wow...you are in a new world, with new family and friends. Can a human become a pony?
1. Chapter 1

**Where am I?**

It's strange you know?

One day I was in my bed ready to sleep after a terrible and busy day and suddenly I'm in a wet-dark place. I admit it, it's really comfortable. For a strange reason I don't feel hunger and I also can see, even in this darkness.

I don't know how much time had passed since I arrived, but this is starting to bother me; the only thing I do is take naps, eat (that's interesting, nothing enters to my mouth but I feel in my stomach tasty foods like pancakes, fruit salads, cakes, pies, fish, chicken, ice cream, and other scrumptious things, but one time I tasted a vegetable salad with vinegar and I just rejected it, without vomit) and move, this is becoming really… Wait! I can hear something…

"Hi darling, what are you doing in there?" said an elegant voice with a sweet tone, but she said I'm 'in', that means this is a closed place, that explains the darkness.

"Maybe Fluttershy should talk first, after all, you and me will be just aunties" said another voice, but this one is a cherished one, I noted that even when that voice was calmed… wait, AUNTIES?!

"Yeah, I guess you are right" said the first voice.

"We shall go now, we don't want to wake her, and practically this is breaking and entering" said the other voice with a worry tone, but still cheerful.

"Oh you're right! Let's go Pinkie!" said the ele…W-A-I-T! Pinkie?!

Of course! She is the cheerful voice, and the elegant one must be… Rarity! Oh God, this is so much, I need time to process this; why I'm related to Fluttershy?! She is my favorite pony but… Oh, you don't know yet right? I am a human, just like you, no more facts, don't matter at all, but now I doubt my own existence, but my brain is really full, I just want to take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Helping Voices**

Alright, now this is spooky; I'm in a strange place where I can't feel hunger or thirst, I also sleep the whole day, I'm feeling this place is becoming smaller (Now I can't move much) and I can hear pony voices! That's no sense!

Perhaps I sleep the time that "outside" is day but, if I'm inside a "room", why I can't go out? At first I thought I was in the space (I know, crazy theory), but since Pinkie and Rarity's "visit", I realized I'm "inside" and started to find an exit, without results. This is becoming really strange. Better I go on with my escaping plan, I grew up, but I can move a little, so it's time to 'walk' forward (actually the side I guess is forward); it's too hard, I better go fas…

WHOA! What the heck was that!

"Oh Godness!" "Are you okay Fluttershy?!" "Is the baby hurt?!" 3 voices screamed.

Mmm… I recognize that voices; they must be Rarity, Rainbow Dash and… Twilight?

"I'm fine girls, really" That voice, that shy-filled voice only could be… Fluttershy!

"Are you sure you and your filly are alright? We don't want…" "She is fine Applejack Applejack, I can feel it".

So the first voice is AJ, and the second one was Fluttershy again. She said I'm fine, indeed I am, but how does she know it? What's my influence in this world? Did I do something? They know I'm here but, why only Fluttershy know my feelings?

Wait a second! They called me filly?! That's ridiculous! I'm a human. Yeah, yeah, I'm a girl, but how do they know it if they never have seen me? (Well, maybe I'm the one who didn't saw them). I doubt that TV characters could see who is watching them, and also I'm not **so** little.

And the most important thing: What's my relationship with Fluttershy?! Yes, she surely is cute, I have no problem with her, but why when I moved my action influenced her? I don't want to be a puppeteer and her to be my puppet! I usually believe in magic and spells and stuff like that, I believe that every god and godness in every ancient or actual human mythology is real, and I believe they all control us, but the ponies are totally different! And I doubt that…

Wait, could it be? No, that's stupid! I can't believe in something I read in a book, but, it sounds the most logical for now. I know it's weird, but it's the possibility that I am… an embryo, a **pony **one, maybe this 'Dark Room' is a… womb, and my relationship with Fluttershy is… mother-daughter.

Cause she is pregnant.

Pregnant of me


End file.
